The Iron Lion Uprising
Quick Access [[Characters|'Characters']] [[Locations|'Locations']] [[ARMS|'ARMS']] [[Session Logs|'Session Logs']] Premise: The Iron Lion Uprising takes place in an alternate time-line universe. The main setting is alternate history Europe, called Europa. Europa is broken into many countries, large and small, and even in the modern age, borders are constantly changing. Warfare is a familiar sight in this world. Story Thus Far: Main Story: In the year 1998, A.D., MC-kun enters Gracian Military Academy, ARMS Division. He immediately makes a fool of himself at the opening ceremonies, and is blacked out by security. He wakes up in the academy's infirmary, and is greeted by Arlene Boteza, the head nurse at the academy. He leaves, and bumps into Augustus Shirx, Professor of ARMS Design Theory. From there, he is taken to the faculty room, given his schedule, and is on his way. His schedule is as follows. (Plot important Professors names included.) *Period 1: Chemistry. *Period 2: Basic Tactics *Period 3: Physics *Period 4: Art Concepts and Basics of Drawing (Professor Aaron Dauntles) *Period 5: ARMS Design Theory (Professor Augustus Shirx) *Lunch *Period 6: Military History (Professer Sofia Arnyek) *Period 7: ARMS Mechanics *End of the School Day. He's missed Periods 1-4, so he heads to Military History, which he shares with three people soon to be very important: Julianne Orbinne, Gunther Shirx, and Lorelei von Eisenlowe. The class ends with his meeting and befriending of Gunther. They continue to ARMS Mechanics together, and notice Lorelei is also in their class. MC-kun causes a seen and is ejected. On his off hours, MC-kun goes to get dinner at the mess hall with Gunther, where they see Julianne Orbinne being ridiculed by several rich students, about something obscene, clearly. What the pair did not notice was the instigator, Lorelei, had faded into the background and left. Gunther and MC-kun hop into action, causing quite a scene with a quick brawl, and carry Julianne off before security came. MC-kun, Gunther, and Julianne seek refuge in MC-kun's dorm, which is the closest to the mess hall. They decide it would be best if Julianne stayed in MC-kun's room for the night, and Gunther leaves. The remaining pair have a pleasant conversation, and retire. MC-kun wakes to Julianne lying on top of him. They wake, and prepare for school, though Julianne's clothes are still soiled from the previous night. MC-kun loans her some clothes, and they set off, realizing they are late. Julianne has a heart condition which prevents her from exertion- so MC-kun carries her to class. After 1st period, MC-kun exits to a brawl between professors- a large professor and Professor Dauntles. Lorelei intervenes and attempts to break up the fight, with little success. MC-kun joins in, knocks out the large professor. Professor Dauntles is unconscious, so MC carry him to the infirmary, where Arlene takes care of him. Instead of heading to class, MC heads to the library and reads some books. After his excursion, he heads to Physics, where he meets the Twin Tempest, Kanel and Sukker Smag, who have amazing twin telepathy, and take the best notes because they split the job. After pleasentries and notes are exchanged, MC is invited to a 2v2 at the ARMS SimLab, which he accepts. Moving to 3rd Period, MC exposes himself as a nude portrait model, much to Julianne's embarassment. Side Story: Akakamiko Jung Lorelei von Eisenlowe Dramatis Personae: The Wurze Family MC Wurze: The Protagonist. Student at Gracian Military Academy, ARMS Division. Technological genius. Gifted Melee ARMS pilot. In love with Julianne Orbinne. Lico Wurze: '''MC's older sister. Industrial expert. '''Anise Wurze: '''MC's younger sister. Computer whiz. '''Job Wurze: '''MC's father. Mechanic by trade. Former Support ARMS pilot in the Gracian Militia. '''Katherine Wurze: '''MC's mother. Farmer by trade. House Orbinne '''Julianne Orbinne: '''MC-kun's love interest. Daughter of the ruined House Orbinne. Formerly Derek von Eisenlowe's sex slave. Has a heart condition which disallows her from strenuous physical activity. '''Sebastian Orbinne: '''Former heir to the now ruined House Orbinne. Through connections, he was able to build a robotics R&D firm, Baltech Industries. Once again wealthy, and wiser, he is not afraid of using his money to get the job done. Dotes upon his daughter. '''Caralynne Orbinne: Former wife of Sebastian Orbinne and Julianne's mother. After Julianne was born, split from Sebastian, taking custody of Julianne. Sold Julianne to House Eisenlowe to maintain her lavish lifestyle. Current wherabouts unknown. The Smag Family Kanel Smag: '''Half of the Twin Tempest, of Danish descent. Elder sister. Melee pilot. Has a crush on Gunther. '''Sukker Smag: '''Half of the Twin Tempest, of Danish descent. Younger sister. Melee pilot. Has a crush on Gunther. The Shirx Family '''Gunther Shirx: '''MC's best friend, and son of a military family. Assault/Range pilot. Dislikes his heritige as a military son, wishes he could just "be". '''Augustus Shirx: '''Overly friendly professor of ARMS Design Theory. Former mercenary pilot. The Boteza Family '''Arlene Boteza: '''Nurse at Academy infirmary. Formerly (according to her, currently) engaged to a deceased ARMS pilot. Takes great interest in MC-kun due to his similarities to her deceased beloved. Very stern, but gentle. Has black, wavy hair to the middle of her back. '''Maria Boteza: Head Doctor at Gracia City Medical Center. Arlene's mother. Looks like an older Arlene, with more severe eyes. Very brusque, but always means well. Spoils her daughter. Headmaster/Amadeus Boteza: '''Former Brigadier General of the Gracian Army. Spoils his daughter and accomodates all her wishes. Executed during the Eisenlowe Coup. House Eisenlowe '''Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Daughter of House Eisenlowe. Very haughty and obnoxious, but has a strong sense of right, justice, and honor. Believes in the ideal of "Noblesse Oblige", although she does not act it out most of the time. Has an insatiable love for Twanky's. Tall, with strawberry-blonde hair to the small of her back, usually held in neat twin braids. Gravely injured during her escape from House Eisenlowe. Derek von Eisenlowe: Head of House Eisenlowe. Sexual deviant, power hungry, cruel. Gertrude von Eisenlowe: Lorelei's mother. Derek's second wife. Rather neglected. Terrible temper like her daughter. Shot dead during her attempted escape from House Eisenlowe. Silas: Servant of the Eisenlowe family. Very devoted to Lorelei Gracian Military Academy Professor Sofia Arnyek: '''Former intelligence agent during the Gherlen Rebellion. Sharpshooter and master spy. '''Fat Professor Professer Aaron Dauntles: Art teacher. Hiding something. . Old Man: Calls himself Karl van Hamies. Knows more than he should about MC-kun. Arthur Delacroix: Julianne's psychiatrist. Has an obsession with her. Gracian Government Auria gi Gracia: Archduchess of Gracia. Deceased. Japan Akakamiko Jung: Half-Japanese student of espionage and intelligence. Took part in Arnyek's extracurricular stealth training. Captured by House Eisenlowe Kanae Jung: Clarissa